


Melted Chocolate

by angelus2hot



Category: 365 Dni | 365 Days (Movie 2020)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: She's testing the limits of his control.
Relationships: Laura Biel/Massimo Torricelli
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Million Words





	Melted Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Melted Chocolate  
>  **Fandom:** 365 Days  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Massimo Torrcelli/Laura Biel  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** She's testing the limits of his control.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "chocolate" for the [A Drabble/Icon Challenge](https://1-million-words.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3A%20drabble%2Ficon) at 1_million_words

Massimo didn’t say a word as he watched her drizzle melted chocolate over the bowl of vanilla ice cream. 

“Damn.” Laura laughed as a bit of chocolate squirted onto her thumb.

His eyes darkened, hinting at the barely controlled hunger as she raised her thumb to her mouth and slowly sucked until it was clean.

But still he remained silent.

“Do you want some?” 

He shook his head. Ice cream was the last thing he wanted.

She lifted a spoonful of ice cream to her mouth. “Are you sure?”

He grabbed her hand as his control snapped. “Bring the chocolate.”


End file.
